


Souvenirs

by Dragonna



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Other, childhood novel mention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Ses pas l'amenèrent devant cette maison. Et de nombreux souvenirs, amers, heureux et douloureux revinrent à sa mémoire. C'était la maison de son enfance, avant qu'ils s'en soient chassés, sa mère et lui.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages  
> Personnages: Flynn Scifo, Yuri Lowell, mention de la mère de Flynn, des habitants du quartier inférieur  
> Couples: Fluri  
> Rating: T  
> Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Flynn s'immobilisa, se figeant dans la rue, levant les yeux sur la bâtisse face à lui. La maison était toujours la même, elle avait à peine changé et était presque comme dans mémoire. Ca faisait mal, ça lui serrait le cœur. Et ses souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient. Ses yeux le piquèrent, pendant un court moment. Il serra les poings, un sentiment douloureux dans la poitrine.

 _Pourquoi était-il revenu ici au juste?_ Il ne savait pas vraiment la raison de ce trajet qu'il avait fait dans les rues, passant à cet endroit précis. _Pourquoi être venu dans cette partie précise de ce quartier? Devant cette maison?_ Il se sentait perdu ces derniers temps, dévoré par l'envie de savoir des années après. Même si il était déjà passé par ici trois ans plus tôt, poussé par cette même curiosité. _Mais à quoi bon?_ Comme la dernière fois, il ne ferait que se faire souffrir. _Le but? Il n'y en avait pas. Ca n'apporterait rien. Ca ne changerait rien. Le passé ne pourrait jamais être modifié._ Il le savait, il le comprenait, il en était conscient. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Et cela lui avait tordu le cœur comme la dernière fois.

Ses pas l'avaient amené ici, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et il s'était arrêté, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, n'ayant été qu'une fois ici avant depuis qu'il en avait été chassé, pour regarder cette bâtisse qu'il ne supportait pourtant pas de regarder jusqu'ici, la douleur dans son cœur étant trop pénible, ses souvenirs le torturant toujours des années plus tard. Même si ce n'était plus qu'un pincement douloureux au cœur, accompagné de souvenirs à la fois heureux, tristes et amers.

_Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?_

_L'endroit où il était né._

_L'endroit où il avait été heureux._

_L'endroit où il avait encore ses deux parents._

_L'endroit où sa vie s'était brisé pour la première fois._

Cette maison où il avait passé les sept premières années de sa vie, même si ce passé devenait de plus en plus flou, brumeux, malgré des moments de clarté. Et il chérissait profondément ce dont il se rappelait, chérissait ces souvenirs, devenus si rare dans sa mémoire, ayant oublié pas mal de choses.: Comme les rires, du sourire de son père qui le soulevait dans ses bras quand il revenait de ses longues journées à la caserne, des entraînement à l'épée qu'il avait avec lui, les félicitations sincères et la main douce dans ses cheveux, du chaume sur les joues de son père quand il se levait le matin, ou de la légère barbe quand il revenait de mission. Et il se souvenait de son sourire, de l'affection dans ses yeux.

Il se souvenait également d'autres choses: comme ces soirées à jouer aux échecs, ponctuées de rires et de taquineries et de ses propres moues boudeuses quand il comprenait que son père le laissait gagner. Mais aussi des histoires qu'il lui lisait au coin du feu ou avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire les promenades dans le quartier, des promesses d'avenir, quand il parlait de ses rêves d'entrer dans la chevalerie ou de leurs entraînements et de la fierté dans les yeux bleus si semblables aux siens quand il réussissait un exercice d'escrime.

Il était heureux et il pensait que ça durerait toujours. Du haut de ses sept ans, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie changerait brutalement d'un coup. Que son innocence serait fracassé alors que sa vie serait brisée. Maintenant qu'il était un adulte, il se sentait encore plus amer en y pensant. Il avait été si immature et si inconscient. Il n'avait pas réalisé la gravité de la situation. Et il sentait la colère bien plus présente maintenant qu'il comprenait la cruauté dont sa famille avait été victime.

Son enfance avait prit un tournant radicale: il y avait eu cette mission. Cette horrible mission, cette cruelle mission qui avait changé sa vie. Quand il avait perdu son père.

* * *

_Il ne se rappelait pas du départ de son père, qui avait franchit la porte alors qu'il dormait encore dans son lit, dans un sommeil paisible et sans inquiétude. Les jours avaient passé dans l'insouciance et l'impatience. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir son père revenir et lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois, rien n'avait été comme les précédentes fois. Et cette fois, Finath Scifo n'était jamais revenu._

_Flynn ne souvenait encore des coups à la porte au matin, de ses pieds nus dans l'escalier. Il avait espionné la porte depuis un coin de mur et avait vu un chevalier à la porte, et qui parlait à sa mère._

_«Je suis désolé. Sincères Condoléances. Il...»_

_Et alors, il avait vu l'épée enveloppée dans la cape déchirée. Des larmes de sa mère qui s'était effondré au sol, brisée par le choc. Du chevalier qui semblait inquiet, qui avait hésité à tendre la main vers elle mais Flynn s'était précipité pour la protéger contre cet inconnu._

_Il avait crié sur le chevalier, prêt à se battre:«Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?»_

_Sa mère l'avait vu en se redressant un peu. «Flynn. Arrêtes._

_\- Mais...»_

_Et alors que la porte se refermait sur l'homme après de nouvelles excuses, elle l'avait attiré à elle et l'avait serré contre son cœur. «Mon chéri, je suis désolée...ton père ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra jamais.»_

_Et lui, du haut de ses sept ans, n'avait évidement pas pleinement compris. Il avait été troublé devant ce cercueil vide, où se trouvait juste quelques affaires, une arme, un uniforme, une image de leurs famille. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le cercueil était-il vide? Avait-il disparu? Mais comment les gens savaient-il que son père était mort si il ne l'avait pas trouvé? Il était peut-être juste prisonnier? Pourquoi alors faisait-on comme si... Il n'avait pas comprit, il avait demandé avec un ton interrogatif: «Pourquoi est-ce qu'on met des affaires dans..._

_\- Ne pose pas de questions Flynn, pas maintenant...S'il te plaît.» avait dit sa mère, la voix vacillante, des larmes brûlantes dans les yeux, serrant la petite main de son fils dans la sienne alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas tremblant derrière le corbillard._

_Il avait hoché la tête, ravalant ses larmes. Et n'avait pas posé plus de questions._

* * *

On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit à l'époque. La vraie raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de corps, on lui avait dit plus tard. Et il s'était senti mal. Et des sentiments conflictuels s'étaient mêlés en lui. Un sentiment de trahison: son père n'avait pas obéit aux ordres, mais avait été un héros.

Il se sentit si stupide d'avoir eu honte, d'avoir vu cela comme une offense et d'avoir laissé ces pensées alimenter sa colère.

Yuri lui avait dit que son père avait désobéit aux ordres pour protéger des innocents, pour protéger la vie. Cela avait été plus important pour lui que l'obéissance d'un chevalier. Flynn avait voulu expliquer son point de vue mais son meilleur ami avait repoussé ses protestations en lui demandant si il laisserait des innocents en danger de mort si on lui ordonnait de ne pas les aider ou de faire autre chose que les aider.

Mais il se souvenait des remarques acides de certains anciens qui avaient connu son père. Des sous-entendus qui le blessaient profondément. Yuri le savait, et avait utilisé cette colère et cette rancune pour le mettre en colère et pour le blesser en évoquant son père et sous-entendant qu'il avait été pistonné à cause de lui.

_C'était de SA faute, il avait été le premier à blessé son ami après tout, Yuri ne mordait jamais en premier avec lui._

Il avait fallut la mort de capitaine Nyren pour qu'il comprenne. Pour qu'il se souvienne du serment que Yuri et lui avaient fait quand ils étaient enfants. Il était devenu chevalier pour protéger les gens, pour apporter la justice, pour changer les choses.

Pas pour bêtement suivre les ordres.

La vue du cercueil vide de son supérieur avait été une gifle et un rappel. Et les mots de Yuri avait été comme un baume sur son cœur fracassé. « _ **Il a dis qu'il admirait ton père. Qu'il le voyait comme un héros pour avoir choisi de protéger le peuple.**_ »

* * *

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs de sa première brigade, de l'époque où Yuri était encore à ses côté dans la chevalerie. Quand il n'était qu'un sergent voulant trop bien faire...il se remit à regarder la maison. Il aurait aimé que les choses se soient passé différemment. Mais il avait été confronter à une des choses qu'il voulait changer, qu'il changerait un jour. Pour que plus aucune famille ne subisse ces cruautés.

Celle d'être chassé de sa maison, de se retrouver à la rue, sans aucune raison.

De tout perdre.

D'être abandonné, de voir tout le monde leurs tourner le dos.

Sans aucune autre raison que celle d'être sans défense, faible, et moins riches que les rapaces fondant sur les plus pauvres. Il ferait en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, que plus aucun enfant ne ressente l'effondrement de sa vie comme lui l'avait ressenti.

Il avait cru qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette atroce souffrance, cette sensation de voir sa vie lui être arrachée.

* * *

_Après cette première souffrance, alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de ce vide, de cette absence, qu'il tentait d'accepter que sa famille ne serait plus jamais comme avant, on les avait chassé. Ces nobles qui les considéraient jusqu'ici comme les leurs avaient décidé qu'ils n'étaient plus digne d'être parmi eux. Personne ne les avait aidé ou soutenu. Personne ne leurs avait tendu la main. Il n'y avait plus que le mépris dans les yeux des autres. Ils riaient d'eux dans leurs dos, ou rependaient des rumeurs._

_On leurs avait dit de rassembler leurs affaires et de quitter le quartier public. Ou on les chasserait si ils n'obtempéraient pas. Cette maison appartiendrait alors à des vrais nobles, pas à des parvenus comme eux qui pensaient vivre aux crochets des plus riches comme des sangsues._

_Combien de fois avait-il entendu ça? Même maintenant qu'il était adulte, il entendait des chevaliers ou des nobles le dire à des gens des quartiers les plus pauvres ou à Yuri quand celui-ci était en cellule. Son ami était souvent été traité de chien errant ou de parasite. Yuri supportait tout ça en toisant ceux qui l’injuriaient alors que Flynn ravalait sa colère d'entendre son meilleur ami être ainsi rabaissé._

_Le mépris de ces personnes, leurs mots cruels et secs. Leurs rires. Leurs remarques comme quoi sa mère n'était personne, qu'une femme issue des quartiers pauvres. Il avait été appelé un sale sang-mêlé mais n'avait pas compris. Il s'était battu mais avait perdu ces bataille, seul contre tous. Il avait préféré ne plus sortir, trop malheureux, trop fatigué de lutter pour rien._

_Il était trop petit, trop faible, et terriblement seul, incapable de se défendre efficacement ou de se battre réellement à l'époque. Mais il avait bouillonné de colère. Il détestait ces nobles véreux et arrogants. Il avait ravalé sa rage, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère._

* * *

Il se souvenait des sanglots qui l'avaient ensuite secoué tandis que des inconnus volaient leurs objets de valeurs, certaines étant si sentimentales qu'il en avait été déchiré, comme son épée d'entraînement, le dernier cadeau de son père: Il avait voulut la reprendre de force mais avait été repoussé brutalement au sol. Les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues alors qu'il se relevait, humilié et allait rassembler de maigres affaires sans valeur mercantile, renonçant à ce qui lui était cher pour quelques vêtements,quelques livres, et quelques babioles. Ce qu'on l'avait laissé prendre.

Et ces affaires qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé, que ces horribles personnes avaient volé, il les avait vu dans les semaines et les mois qui avait suivi dans des bazars du quartier inférieur. Ils ne les avaient même pas gardé.

Comment des humains pouvaient se montrer si cruels, si égoïstes, si dénués de compassion? Il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir comme ça.

Et il avait du racheter cette épée qui lui était si chère. Et grâce à Yuri, qui avait accepté de payer l'autre moitié, il avait pu la récupérer à la seule condition de la partager avec son nouvel ami.

* * *

_«Où va-t-on?» Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il serrait son petit sac contre lui. Il était perdu, apeuré, il n'avait plus de maison, et était rejeté de l'endroit qu'il avait toujours connu. «Où est-ce qu'on va vivre maintenant?»_

_Sa mère l'avait regardé avec tristesse «Flynn, nous devons aller dans le quartier inférieur.» avait-elle dit, posant une main douce sur une de ses épaules. «C'est là que nous vivrons désormais.»_

_L'horreur l'avait secoué à cette nouvelle. Dans ces rues sales et poussiéreuses, sales et où des chiens errants se promenaient. Des voleurs et des gens sans morales. Un endroit où régnait la pauvreté, la maladie et la douleur. «On ne peut pas aller là-bas maman. On..._

_\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous n'avons nul part où aller.» Elle avait tristement sourit à son fils, s'efforçant d'être courageuse pour lui «Tout ira bien mon chéri. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que les gens le disent. Personne ne nous jugera là-bas.»_

_Il avait serré les dents pour refouler sa détresse. Cette maison était la leur, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les jeter dehors. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se pavaner ici, comme si ils étaient chez eux en parlant de vente ou d'argent à gagner. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il avait hoché la tête et avait suivit sa mère, tenant sa main, la regardant vaciller sous le poids de leurs maigres bagages._

_Il avait regardé en arrière, n'oubliant jamais le sourire goguenard de ces voleurs, qui semblaient fiers de leurs lâches actions. Ces individus qui volaient tout ce qu'ils avaient possédé. Ces monstres qui venaient de dérober leur vie._

_Et la pensée que rien dans le quartier inférieur ne pouvait pas être PIRE que l'égoïste et la cruauté de ces personnes, qui leurs avaient,tout volé, l'effleura._

* * *

La maison avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Depuis 14 ans, les volets avaient changé de couleur, comme la porte. Le jardins de roses de sa mère avait disparu, remplacé par des parterres de fleurs colorées. Une plante grimpante touffue recouvrait les murs. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était quand il y vivait. Les fleurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. C'était comme regarder un livre avec une autre couverture que la version qu'il avait lu des années avant.

«Ce n'est plus chez moi. Ce n'est plus mon foyer depuis...» Il déglutit, peinant à admettre ses émotions, cette vérité qu'il avait pourtant accepté depuis longtemps «..14 ans. Ce n'est plus qu'un lieu de ma mémoire.»

Et il fut surpris de réaliser que ça faisait même moins mal que des années auparavant. Comme si cette admission le soulageait. Le libérait du poids de la rancune et du chagrin.

«Je dois mettre ça derrière moi.» C'était la meilleure solution pour lui. «Ca ne veut plus rien dire.» Il ne devait pas se laisser ronger par ces souvenirs. «Ca ne doit pas me faire souffrir davantage.»

C'était l'unique chose dont il était certain: «C'est le passé.»

Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu, regretter ce qui était arrivé était comme renier son amitié et denier l'homme (le chevalier) qu'il était devenu.

* * *

_Dès qu'il était devenu chevalier il était venu dans cette rue pour savoir, pour voir. Et du haut de ses 18 ans il avait eu le cœur serré en voyant des enfants qui jouaient derrière les murs du jardin. Ses pensées avaient été douloureuse et chaotique en revenant ici 11 ans après en avoir été chassé. L'amertume avait été présente._

_C'était chez **lui.** C'était **sa** maison. C'était l'endroit où sa famille et lui avaient été si heureux. Le lieu d'où ils avaient été cruellement chassé. Il avait serré les poings, comme si il ressentait une nouvelle fois les émotions de l'époque._

_Ce n'était pas juste. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal...ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal._

_Mais à quoi bon se mettre en colère? Il ne pouvait même pas savoir si ceux qui vivaient là était la famille de ces voleurs. A quoi bon s'attirer des problèmes ou faire un scandale des années après? Alors ravalant ses larmes amères il était retourné à la caserne, se forçant à sourire à Yuri quand celui-ci lui avait demandé si il allait bien. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru, et lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Et il avait fini par avouer. Mais sans entrer dans les détails._

_Son passé était derrière lui._ _Son présent était avec son ami, dans cette chambre qu'ils partageaient._ _Son futur était lié à son armure._

_Il ferait honneur au souvenir de son père._

* * *

Qu'aurait été sa vie sans ces sales voleurs qui avaient tout pris à sa famille, profitant de la mort de son père? Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Et il ne voulait pas y penser. A quoi bon jouer au «et si?» maintenant. Ca ne servirait à **rien**. Il ne pouvait que ressasser ce douloureux passé encore et encore.

Il se souvenait des grilles rouillées qui séparaient les quartiers à l'époque. Des gardes qui les fixaient sans émotions, fermant ces portes de fer derrière cette famille brisée. ( **Depuis ces grilles avaient été nettoyées et restaient ouverte pour donner une impression d'ouverture, malgré les gardes qui empêchaient les plus pauvres de se mêler aux plus riches.** )

Les rues étaient aussi misérables qu'il l'avait pensé, peut-être moins sales qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait surprit des regards par les portes entrouvertes ou les fenêtres. Des gens jetés du quartier public? C'était un événement un assez rare pour que des gens les espionnent, se moquent discrètement d'eux, ou les regardent avec pitié. Il avait remarqué le groupe d'enfants qui les suivaient depuis les hauteurs du quartier inférieur. **(Il l'avait parfois remarqué plus tard, quand il était lui-même un habitant de ce quartier.)**

Arrivé sur la place, près d'une fontaine couverte de mousse, un couple les avait accueillis, chaleureusement. «Nous avons une maison qui s'est libéré récemment.» avait dit la femme, avec une douceur presque maternelle, rassurante dans sa grande taille et sa force de matrone. «Venez je vais vous montrer.»

Avec le recul des années, Flynn savait que cela voulait dire que les occupants étaient morts ou disparus mais il n'avait pas compris cela à l'époque. Il avait même été soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils auraient une maison, qu'ils ne dormiraient pas dans la rue comme il l'avait craint. C'était pour l'enfant qu'il était un maigre un réconfort.

Tenant la main de sa mère, l'enfant avec regardé autour de lui nerveusement, remarquant le même groupe d'enfants en haut d'escaliers. Beaucoup le fixaient avec indifférence, d'autres avec méfiance et alors il croisa un regard anthracite qui semblait le jauger avec un rien d'intérêt mais c'était l'unique émotion qu'il percevait dans ces yeux sombres.

Ce ne fut que presque un mois plus tard, après des jours prostré dans sa chambre miteuse, dans cette maison sale et poussiéreuse, qu'il apprit le nom de ces enfants et de ce garçon-là en particulier. Et ce jour restait parfaitement clair dans sa mémoire, comme un sentiment chaud dans la froideur qu'était devenu sa vie: **Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Yuri.**

* * *

Maintenant âgé de 21 ans, Flynn baissa la tête, s'éloignant de cette maison qui lui faisait trop mal à regarder et se répéta cette vérité «Si nous n'avions pas été chassé, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Yuri.»

_Cette idée lui déplaisait. Profondément._

_Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une vie sans son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été le même sans Yuri, sans cette personne qui était venu si importante dans sa vie, qui était même la plus importante._

«Est-ce qu'il aurait survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans moi?» Ce n'était pas une question égocentrique mais il se souvenait des étreintes qu'ils avaient partagés pour se tenir chauds dans les nuits glaciales, de la nourriture qu'il parvenait à trouver et qu'il partageait de bon cœur avec son ami qui faisait de

même quand c'était son tour. _Est-ce qu'il serait toujours vivant et en bonne santé? Est-ce qu'il serait ce qu'il est sans moi?_ Ils aurait eu du mal à survivre, même en s'entre-aidant chaque jour. Alors seul? C'était terrible à imaginer, et il se sentait un peu triste à y penser: Il se rappelait de l'angoisse de Yuri d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un, et de cette confiance qui avait grandit petit à petit au fils des semaines, des mois et des années jusqu'à devenir si forte et indestructible. Imaginer Yuri seul, sans lui, dans le quartier inférieur lui faisait mal. Et s'imaginer grandir au milieu de ces nobles qui lui avaient si facilement tourné le dos le dégoûtait maintenant. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et l'avait motivé à vouloir changer les choses, à faire cette promesse avec Yuri. Il ne serait sûrement pas le même sans son meilleur ami.

_Oui._

_Ce quartier n'était plus le sien._

_Cette maison n'était plus la sienne._

Il suivit le chemin qu'il avait parcourut des années plus tôt, l'esprit vide. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur, l'ayant suivi dans tout les sens ces dernières années, depuis qu'il s'était engagé, ou quand il jouait avec les autres enfants dans le quartier inférieur, courant jusqu'aux grilles et riant avec eux. Il sentit son cœur devenir plus léger alors qu'il apercevait la fontaine et les étals du marché. Il sentit les odeurs toujours familières. Et il se sentit plus apaisé que quelques minutes plus tôt, ou que depuis qu'il vivait au château.

_Il rentrait dans son véritable foyer._

_Auprès de sa famille d'adoption._

Il salua de la main les gens qu'il croisait et qui le saluait familièrement. Il connaissait tellement de personnes. Il arriva finalement à l'auberge. «Yuri est ici?» demanda-t-il à Ted qui tenait une balle dans ses bras. «J'ai besoin de lui parler.» Il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. _Oui il avait vraiment besoin de ça._ Il désirait tellement le voir et lui parler après ses tristes pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt. _C'était infantile, mais il avait besoin de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami._ Il lui manquait énormément durant ces journées aux château.

L'enfant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approchant un peu plus de lui «Oui il est monté tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, alors je sais qu'il n'est pas redescendu. Ca va lui faire plaisir de te voir. Il ne le dit jamais mais tu lui manques tu sais?»

Remerciant le jeune garçon d'une main affectueuse dans les cheveux, il grimpa les escaliers et arriva devant la porte.

Prenant une inspiration, et affichant un doux sourire pour cacher ses tourments précédents, il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à Yuri. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et eut alors un grand sourire «Ho un lieutenant s'est perdu dans le quartier inférieur? Tu es venu m'arrêter peut-être?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.» dit-il avec une tendresse qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec lui . «Tu vas bien?»

S'écartant pour le laisser entrer, celui aux cheveux noirs rit doucement, alors que Repede venait dire bonjour à son second maître «Oui. Et toi? Tu es toujours aussi accro au travail?

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu dors combien d'heures par nuit?

\- Yuri tu es ridicule.» Il pouffa «Je ne suis que lieutenant, je n'ai pas tant de travail que ça.

\- Mouais.» Il posa une assiette pleine de petits gâteaux chauds sur la table «Je les ai fait tout à l'heure. Je pensais les laisser refroidir, les mettre dans une boite et monter te voir. Mais vas-y, sers-toi puisque tu es là. Et tu prendras la boite en repartant.»

 _Admission timide que son ami lui manquait_.

_Admission timide qu'il avait envie de le voir._

_Même si il ne le dirait jamais clairement._

Flynn en prit un et mordit dedans, savourant le goût légèrement sucré «C'est les mêmes que tu faisais quand on était à l'orphelinat. Tu les cuisinais pour les enfants. Et on mangeait ce qui restait, tous les deux.»

_C'étaient de doux souvenirs._

_Chers à l'un comme à l'autre._

Yuri eut un petit sourire gêné, embarrassé «J'ai eu un petit élan nostalgique.» Il alla faire chauffer un peu d'eau sur le réchaud d la chambre «Je te prépare un café. Il n'est probablement pas aussi bon que celui que tu bois au château.»

Il sourit, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir «T'en fais pas. J'adore ton café.» Il regarda son ami qui s'affairait pour préparer la boisson chaude et il attrapa un autre petit gâteau, mordant dedans avec gourmandise. «C'est vraiment délicieux, comme toujours.» Et ça lui faisait du bien. Cette familiarité, ce goût qu'il connaissait, cette présence rassurante avec lui.

_C'était un goût familier._

_C'était le goût de la maison._

«Merci.» Son meilleur ami lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet «Tu vas bien? Tu as une petite mine. Tu prends soin de toi j'espère?

\- ...» Se forçant à sourire, Flynn répondit doucement «...Ca va.» Sans réfléchir, il serra Yuri dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du brun qui se figea mais ne le repoussa pas. Il huma le parfum familier des cheveux soyeux, et savourant ce contact que Yuri ne permettait qu'à peu de gens. Il avait gagné ce privilège avec de la patience. Et en ayant toujours été là pour le brun, pour le soutenir et l'aider.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, demandant d'un ton inquiet: «Flynn?

\- Non..Rien...C'est agréable d'être à la maison. Avec toi.» Il se sentait apaisé ici après s'être rappelé de son passé et de ses souvenirs douloureux. «Merci d'être là.

\- Mon pauvre Flynn, tu dois être vraiment fatigué.» Il se retourna et enlaça son ami, même si il n'était pas un fan des câlins. Il faisait une exception pour son meilleur ami, le seul qui arrivait à apaiser sa peur d'être seul et abandonné. «Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.»

«Hum...J'ai revu la maison où je vivais avant la mort de mon père.» Il n'en dit pas plus, n'ayant pas besoin d'expliquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. «Je n'y retournerais plus.» A quoi bon, cet endroit n'était plus rien pour lui après tout. «Ce n'est plus vraiment chez moi. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Ca ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Mais...»

_Il se sentait mal. Des souvenirs amers, douloureux et lointains étaient quand même remonté à la surface, mêlé à une étrange colère, une rancune qui restait accrochée dans un coin de son esprit._

Le jeune homme haussa un fin sourcil, avec un petit sourire triste «Je vois.

\- Je ne comprend vraiment pas. Comment on a pu nous jeter comme ça, si facilement, après que mon père ait été tué. Comme si on était des déchets. A peine la tombe était-elle fermée que...

\- On fera en sorte que cela n'arrive plus à des enfants comme toi.» promit celui aux cheveux longs.

Il se retint de se moquer de Yuri en lui disant qu'il n'accomplissait pas grand chose, assit comme ça dans le quartier inférieur sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer pour le moment ou de parler de sujets qui pouvaient fâcher maintenant. Mais peut-être son ami pensait-il à lui, bébé abandonné sur des marches, entre les bras de sa mère que la vie avait quitté parce qu'elle n'avait rien pour se protéger, pour prendre soin de lui? Il n'en était pas sûr mais il se lécha les lèvres, et décida d'acquiescer «Oui.

\- Ca changera Flynn. Il n'y aura plus d'enfant abandonnés ou rejetés. Comme nous.» Plein de conviction, Yuri sourit «Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi...et tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ça à qui que ce soit! Je nierais d'avoir été si sentimental à ton égard.»

 _Et puis, ma maison est ici maintenant, avec toi._ Mais une envolée romantique ou émotionnelle risquait de briser l'instant. Yuri était un peu effrayé par l'attachement, cela était lié à sa peur de l'abandon et de la solitude. Et risquait de reculer. Mais il caressa juste une mèche sombre, la repoussant derrière son oreille, ignorant le léger sursaut de son ami. «Dis.

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais aller fleurir la tombe de mes parents avant de retourner au château. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi?

\- Bien entendu. Je sais où trouver les fleurs qu'elle adorait.» Yuri sourit tendrement, et se dégagea avant de dire affectueusement «Allez, le café va être prêt. Assieds-toi.»


End file.
